marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gambit
|tag1 = Offensive: Burst |origin = Earth-616 |armor = ??? |critical chance = ??? |critical damage = ??? |block proficiency = ??? |physical resistance = ??? |victory animation = Gambit twirls his staff around. |crystal = Cajun Crystal Kinetic Crystal |ability1 = Ante Up |ability2 = Concussion |ability3 = Stun |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Magneto |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Wolverine (X-23) |synbonus3 = Teammates |synpartner3 = Beast |synbonus4 = Teammates |synpartner4 = Nightcrawler |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tag2 = Hero|tag3 = X-Men}} Gambit is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio Remy LeBeau, raised by thieves on the dark streets of New Orleans was eventually forced to leave that life behind after winning a duel he wasn't meant to. Gifted with the power to supercharge objects he touches with powerful kinetic force, Gambit now fights alongside his fellow mutants to protect mankind, while also occasionally dipping into his more scoundrel-like nature to pull off a heist here and there. Stats Abilities *'Blocking:' Gambit charges his weapons while holding Block, gaining a Kinetic Charge for every 0.5 seconds he isn't attacked. Whenever Gambit is struck by a combo-ending attack, he has a 50% chance to Fold and lose all his Kinetic Charges. *'Heavy Attacks:' Gambit cashes out, converting his Kinetic Charges to Prowess Buffs, each increasing Special Damage by for seconds. *'Passive:' Gambit's unique armor grants him Physical Resistance & Bleed Resistance. Once Gambit has lost 20% of his max Health from Physical Damage, the armor breaks. *'Special Attacks:' Gambit's Ability Accuracy increases by 2% for each Kinetic Charge he has during Special Attacks. Signature Ability Locked= *'Ragin' Cajun' **Le Diable Blanc gains increased Critical Damage from his Prowess Buffs, and gets an upgrade to his flak jacket to make it last longer in battle. |-|Unlocked= *'Ragin' Cajun' **??? Special Attacks *'Cardshark' **With a little sleight of hand, the Ragin' Cajun sends a hidden ace flying. ***This attack has a chance to Stun the opponent for seconds. The chance to Stun increases based on how low the opponent's Armor is. *'Bayou Beatdown' **Super-charged staff strikes from the back alleys of N'awlins. ***This attack has a chance to give the opponent a Concussion, reducing their Ability Accuracy by for 11 seconds. The Potency of this effect is affected by Class relationships. *'Royal Flush' **With quick movements, Gambit lets fly a perfect hand. Au Revoir. ***This attack has a chance to Paralyze the opponent for 2.8 seconds, Stunning them and reducing their Power and Health gains by Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *In addition to a class advantage, Gambit's armor protects him from the Bleed effects of Black Panther, Hawkeye, and Agent Venom. Additionally, his Concussion ability will deny them their much needed ability triggers. *Gambit's Bleed resistance and strong Paralyze ability allows him to overpower Wolverine, Deadpool, and Wolverine (X-23) quickly by reducing their offensive power and reducing their regeneration effects. Weaknesses *In addition to a class disadvantage, Civil Warrior can reduce Gambit's ability to trigger his Stun effects as well as his Special Damage, which he relies on heavily. *Doctor Strange, Magneto, and Magneto (Marvel NOW!) deal Energy Damage, thus ignoring Gambit's Physical Resistance. Additionally, Doctor Strange's frequent Counterspell effects can tear away Gambit's much-needed Prowess buffs. Recommended Masteries *'Parry' and Stupefy: By utilizing Parry in conjunction with Stupefy, Gambit can buy himself enough time to build up Kinetic charges when he is already at a high count. *'Petrify:' With two of Gambit's Special Attacks causing a Stun, picking up this Mastery can help him land multiple combos on his opponent and not worry as much about a Special Attack retaliation. Additionally, the effects of Paralyze stack with this Mastery. Trivia *"N'awlins" is how "New Orleans" is pronounced in the local dialect. *"Au Revoir" is French for "Goodbye." *According to Art Director Gabriel Frizzera, the development team created a specific animation rig for Gambit to ensure that he had an extra-long coat like in the comics. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mutant